In the Moonlight
by Natural Anthem
Summary: Hermione's life has been turned upside down. Can she gain a life better than before with Remus's life?


A/N: I've been toying with the idea of a fanfiction of this sort for a while. With the summer beginning I figured I'd give it a shot. After all, I need some sort of hobby to keep me off the streets. Suggestions are definitely welcome. Rating will change later.

For my sake, Sirius is alive. The man has better balance and therefore, did not fall through the veil.

Disclaimer: Well Duh. I've preordered the 6th book. I obviously do not own any of the characters in this story.

In the Moonlight

Light filtered through the closed wooden blinds that hung in the window. The sleeping form in the bed let out a soft sound as it rolled over. Hermione let out a louder groan when a streak of sun came to rest over her eyes. She popped open one chocolate brown eye and looked at the clock. 8:45.

Yanking the sheets back, Hermione pulled her legs over the side of her bed. She needed to be up soon anyway. Dumbledore had requested that she come to Hogwarts today, it wouldn't do to stand up the respected wizard. A shiver ran down her spine as her bare feet made contact with the cool hardwood floor. Sometimes she had to admit her parents were a bit extravagant in their use of air conditioning.

After a shower and an attempt to tame the impossible tangle that adorned her head, Hermione went down the stairs to find her parents and eat breakfast. Her parents being creatures of habit, Hermione knew she would find the two denists eating their Saturday morning meal at the kitchen table.

"Good morning dear," Charlotte exclaimed, noticing her daughter's entrance. The graying woman got up and made to move towards the steel refigerator.

"Good morning Mum, Dad. I can fix myself something to eat, you don't need to get up Mum," Hermione said, watching her mother start towards the other side of the room.

"What are you plans for the day?" Frank asked, eyeing the simple black wizarding robes Hermione had pulled on.

"Dumbledore has called me to Hogwarts. I'm not sure for what. Afterwards I might stop in Hogsmeade to do a bit of shopping. Some of my supplies are in need of restocking. What about you two?" Hermione replied. She popped two slices of bread into the toaster.

"That sounds lovely dear. As usual, I will be attempting to convince your father he should make the ever present improvements around the house." Charlotte looked across the table at her husband.

Frank, about to take a sip of coffee, spoke up. "And I, as usual, will spend the day convincing your mother the improvements do not need to be made and I am of better use reading in the garden or lying on the couch."

Hermione laughed lightly at her parents as her toast popped up and she began to eat. In their long relationship they had always been comfortable with each other, joking often and arguing rarely. She glanced at the clock on the stove. "It doesn't sound like I will be missing too much. I should be going. I'll be back before too late. I love you both."

Hermione walked into the living room, her parents sending their love as they returned to their breakfast, and approached the large stone fireplace. After graduating from Hogwarts Hermione had enlarged the small fireplace that had been built into the wall and adapted it for her use in the floo network. Taking a handful of powder from a painted flowerpot, she threw it into the fireplace and spoke her destination.

The change of the fireplace had in no way reflected her passion for the floo network. It had been out of pure necessity. Strong wards had been placed all around her house. Even after graduation, she remained Harry Potter's close friend, and a target for the forces of Voldemort. Many run ins between the two powerful wizards had occured, but the wizarding world still held its breath for the final duel. Until that time Hermione's home remained under strong protection, including an anti-apparation ward. The most logical form of travel for her situation after appartion was through the floo network. There was no love lost between Hermione in the floo network.

The swirling green of passing fireplaces forced Hermione's eyes shut. A sudden hard landing sprawled her onto the floor of Hogwarts. She pushed herself up part way, letting out a gasping cough. A hand appeared in her vision and she grasped it. The strong arm pulled her upright and she looked into a pair of perfect amber eyes.

"I trust you enjoyed your journey here," Remus Lupin said, humor lacing his voice.

"Thank you. Of course," Hermione said, a smile spreading across her face. She brushed the ashes from her robe. Remus let out a laugh as she shook the ashes from her mid-back length mess of hair. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at her friend and walked past him to sit on a couch a few feet away. Remus soon followed her and took the seat next to her.

The room was a buzz with talking. Order members sat in chairs and couches scattered across the office. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting next to each other near the front of the room, listening to a joke Sirius was telling them. Snape sat scowling in another part of the room, listening to McGonagall speak adamately. In front of her Tonks was giggling as she changed her hair to a brilliant purple at Charlie Weasley's request.

A clap of aged hands brought everyone's attention to the front of the room. Dumbledore was ready to begin the meeting. "Greetings. I am sure you are all curious as to why I have called you all to my office rather than our usual spot of Grimmuald Place. I am sure many of you know Draco Malfoy..."

A large amount of noise was made at this name. Dumbledore held up his hands and cleared his throat before continuing. "Young Mr. Malfoy was branded with the dark mark almost immediately after his graduation. Over the past few years, he has come to see the worst of the dark side, and has come to me to repent. He has offered to become a spy for us, as Severus has done for many years. I am confident in his intentions, but I did not wish to reveal our headquarters too quickly to him. Until I have gained full confidence that Draco Malfoy has the strength to carry out this mission our meetings will be held here. He should be arriving momentarily. You may all return to your individual discussions until he arrives."

The room exploded in an uproar of conversation. Hermione turned to Remus. "Draco Malfoy? Did I hear wrong or did the Headmaster just say that the boy who was born to be a Death Eater has turned to our side?"

"Unless we both have the same hearing impairment, I do believe that is what he said. I had always hoped Draco would be able to see past his father's brainwashing," Remus replied.

"I hope he really will help out the light. The sooner this war is over the better,"Hermione said, looking towards Harry.

Remus looked at her and frowned. "I had hoped this war was over when Lily and James died. I wish this had not spread onto the shoulders of another generation."

"All we can do is stop this war from continuing on to the next generation," Hermione said, meeting Remus's eyes again.

Both broke eye contact at the same moment and turned towards the fireplace. Draco Malfoy stepped into the room from the fireplace with far more grace than Hermione had. With all eyes in the room on him Draco spoke. "Relax. I'm here to help you all."

"Draco! Welcome. This," Dumbledore gestured to the occupants of the room, "is the Order of the Phoneix."

"Hello," Draco said, glancing around the room before returning his eyes to Dumbledore. "Do they all know my purpose?"

"Yes, I have explained it to them. Please take a seat and we will begin the meeting." Draco sat in the empty chair next to Hermione. She turned and smiled at him. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Draco, relax. If you are here to help, I hold nothing against you," Hermione whispered. He gave her a small nod and a slight smile and turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has been quiet recently. Only one Death Eater attack within the last week has been reported. The attack took place last Wednesday on the family of a muggleborn and was reported in the newspaper as a potions incident."

Hermione snorted quietly. The ministry had come to terms with Voldemort's return after the event of their fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. This, however, did not mean the ministry would take real action or acknowledge more than they had to. Minister Fudge's ignorance was taking the lives of innocent citizens, magical and muggle alike.

"Beyond that, there are no definite plans for the week ahead. I advise you all to continue on your separate missions and keep a careful watch. This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is adjourned."

People began talking and moving immediately. Most headed towards the fireplace. Harry, Ron and Sirius approached the couch Hermione and Remus still occupied. Hermione received warm, brotherly hugs from both Harry and Ron along with enthusiastic greetings.

"Where are you off to now Hermione?" Harry asked after pulling out of the hug.

"I was going to head over to Hogsmeade to do a bit of shopping," Hermione said. "You all should join me for lunch at Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds great," Ron said, always in the mood for food.

"I'm afraid I should be getting home," Remus said. "Tonight is the full moon and I should prepare."

"I'll pass on the lunch as well. I have to prepare for a night of mischief under the light of the moon," Sirius said, a glint in his eye as everyone laughed.

Hermione stepped up to Sirius, giving him a hug goodbye and enduring the traditional good natured dirty joke from her best friend's Godfather. She doubted Sirius would ever grow up, even years in Azkaban could not mature. Hermione had decided she liked it best this way anyway.

Hermione turned to Remus and hugged him goodbye as well, whispering to him, "Good luck tonight. Don't let Sirius do anything stupid."

Remus smiled in her soft hair and replied softly, "Of course, that's my life's job."

The two older men walked over to the fireplace to wait in line for the floor while Harry, Ron and Hermione left the office through the door and walked past the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's door.

The balmy summer breeze rustled through their hair as they walked across the grounds. "So Harry, where do you think they will put your monument?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I suppose I could request a location," Harry replied.

"A spot by the lake might be nice," Ron replied.

Hermione was too caught up with holding in her laughter to listen to the two boys go back and forth any more. It had been a rough couple of years after Harry learned the prophecy. The weight of the world had dragged his shoulders down. Hermione and Ron had worked hard to change his views. She didn't know whether it had been something she and Ron had done or simply Harry's own self-actualization, but after graduation Harry's mindset had changed. He still carried a burden beyond imagination but he had learned to cope. He trained hard each day, under the job title of Auror, always working towards finally defeating Voldemort. With Ron's help, Harry had been able to use humor to ease the stress of the situation.

Hermione spent the afternoon and evening in happiness. While at Hogwarts she had always taken for granted the time she spent with her two best friends. Now that she was not subject to their constant company she enjoyed the time they spent together more. Harry and Ron had both trained to become Aurors and Hermione had taken a job within the ministry that specialized in creation of charms, spells and potions. Between their busy schedules the trio had not spent an excess amount of time together.

The three friends were walking back towards Three Broomsticks as the stars came out above them. Harry put his arms out to stop his friends. Three men in dark cloaks apparated in the street and, faces hidden, walked into Three Broomsticks. "I don't think they're Death Eaters, at least Death Eaters on a deadly mission, but I don't want to take the chance of running into any spies."

"Let's go back to Hogwats to floo home," Hermione said. She knew Harry wanted to investigate the suspicious men, but it was safer to keep him from temptation. Ron agreed with her and Harry agreed after a short pause.

After walking through the ancient gates of Hogwarts, the trio decided to pay a visit to Hagrid, veering their course to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron walked slightly ahead of Hermione, discussing something from their Auror training. Hermione took the summer air in her lungs, enjoying the calm of the night. The lake sparkled the reflection of skyward nightlights from across the grounds. In the distance a tiny light shone from Hagrid's hut.

A rustle from the forest made Hermione's head snap to the side. She stopped in her tracks, transfixed with an area of dark shadows. Hermione let out a shriek as a large, gray streak made its way towards her like lightening. Pain coursed through her body from her arm and then the world went black.


End file.
